Frostbitten
by TheOriginalPrincess
Summary: Adrian meets Rose at the porch while they're at the lodge. How will Adrian's life change? How does Adrian's problem affect Rose's life? AdrianxRose. Swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1: My Ashtray Heart

**My new fic.. yay! Ok I was doing some holiday homework in my room today, which consists of loud music and me on my bean bag. Which is my thinking spot. Then this idea sort of hit me. This fic will mainly be Adrian's POV. Anyone remember what high school Adrian went to? I need to look for it haha for future reference...**

**It's similar to Frostbite but yeah..some changes to it well MAJOR changes coming up next :)**

**Sorry if theres any typos or mistakes...**

**Enjoy, review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

I was suppose to leave the lodge today, but being the rebel I am, I decided to sleep in, and extend my stay, rather than meeting my family for dinner tonight, whom I share a frosty relationship with. My dad doesn't really like me, my mum used to be nice till I turned 10. He had finally gone through her head, she stopped caring as much, I'm hoping that there's still a hint of my mother in her, but I had given up hope when I turned 13, no one even said 'happy birthday'. I celebrated my birthday alone in the abandoned summer house, which was where I had my first taste of alcohol and cigarettes; I found a hidden stash in the servant's quarters.

My thoughts were interrupted by several knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I said groggily as I reluctantly got out of bed, getting out of bed in winter is one of life's hardest mission. The knocking got louder.

"Alright, I'm coming, stop fuckin knocking, you're giving me a headache" I sighed as I opened the door, my energetic best friend's icy gray eyes set on me, Seth Zeklos, he was probably _the_ most responsible and honest Zeklos in the entire family, he was a gentleman to everyone, he was always nice to Dhampirs, he treated them equally, which sort of stuck to me, only a little.

"You should've come to the party last night, man." He said as he pushed past my door, typical.

"Oh ok, just invite yourself in…" I mumbled.

"What's up with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was sleeping" I glared at him.

"Yeah, I can tell from you uh…PJs" he pointed at me as he walked to the mini-fridge at the bar to get a drink. I glanced down at my silk boxers and back at him, ignoring his comment.

"What'd you want?" he offered.

"Hurricane" I mumbled and rested my head on the couch's arm rest.

Seth got out the rum and various other liquids.

"Dude you don't have any passion fruit syrup left" he gave me a what-the-hell look.

"Geez, just put whatever we have in the fuckin drink" I replied, I'm so not in the mood for this right now.

"Why are you so moody? PMSing?" he said sarcastically.

"No… got dinner with my _happy_ family, oh I just _can't_ wait" I said mockingly.

"Hang on a sec, I'll call the depression hotline for you" he smirked.

"You haven't specialized yet have you?" Seth looked serious for a second.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know what's wrong with me" I took a sip of the extremely sweet drink, it didn't taste right without the passion fruit syrup in it.

"What'd you mean?" I wasn't sure if I could tell him about all the weird occurrences, after all he's my best friend, I should trust him right?

"Dude, as I was saying, the party last night was kick ass, hot chicks were everywhere, those Dhampirs sure know how to dance" he chuckled as he took another mouthful of his drink.

"Why don't you marry one, she'll dance for you _any_ time, _any_ day" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I have a date with her tonight, as we were saying before, what don't you know?" he became serious again.

"I think I've specialized but…_differently_." I spun my drink my circles, watching the ice go around in circles.

"You're scaring me man" he leaned forward, to study my expression.

"I need a smoke" I stood up and headed for the glass door that led to the balcony. I felt better the moment I smoked, the moodiness was gone, the darkness and anger I felt subsided.

"So… are you goin to the dinner?" he changed the subject, knowing that specializing was a very touchy subject for me.

"Probably" I sighed in defeat. I saw a couple of Dhampirs below, having a snowball fight, they looked like they were having fun, I wish my life was like that, not that it isn't fun. But my life is mainly partying, drinking and waking up the next morning with a random chick in my bed, her bed or his bed…that happened once we were completely smashed the night before, Seth and I woke up in his brother's bed, fully clothed, thank god.

"Anyways, I'll catch ya later, man. Got a date to go to" Seth patted my shoulder and walked out.

"Have _fun_" I snickered.

"Not all Dhampirs are bloodwhores, Adrian" he sighed as he walked out.

"I didn't mean it that way" I rolled my eyes and went back to bed as he shut the door behind him.

I woke up to the sound of my mobile ringing. 19 missed calls, 5 voice messages. _Wow_ that must be a new record. All of them were from my brainwashed mother and ignorant father. I listened to the first one.

"Adrian I hope you haven't forgotten about dinner with us tonight, you know your father would be furious with you" my mother's voice, how I've missed it and how it's changed from the warm loving tone to the dead, ice-cold like tone. But it's behind me now, my family is like part of my past, I don't want a future with them in it.

I didn't bother listening to the rest of the messages, I walked into the bathroom and had a shower, brushed my teeth, sprayed on a small hint of cologne and smiled at my sexy self in the mirror. I wore a black suit and wore a black wool coat over it. Before I walked out the door I put a small flask of whiskey and a new pack of clove cigs in my coat pocket.

I sat in the car, on my way to hell, well dinner with the family, I scrolled through my phone, deleting unwanted text messages from girls who wanted me for my title or money, same old thing with all of them.

"So, Adrian. What are you doing now?"

"I'll graduate in a few months" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give your father attitude, Adrian" my mum's harsh tone hurt me.

"Well, he should know that" I rolled my eyes again.

"Mum, dad, little bro, sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" my brother Evan walked in with his arm around his little miss perfect wife, Marie. Her blond hair was in perfect little ringlets, her pearl necklace showed class, she was looking all perky in her little Chanel outfit.

Everything about her screamed fake and I hated the bitch.

"Adrian is still getting no where in life, I was hoping you give him some guidance" my father pointed to me, I made a face and gave everyone a cold stare.

They took their seats and Evan smiled in my direction.

"Frown any longer and you'll get wrinkles, _princess_ Ivashkov" he chuckled.

"Look who's talking, _Evangeline_" I said dryly, using my childhood nickname for Evan, my father shot a glance at me.

"Adrian! You will speak to your brother with some respect, at least he's running the family business well" he snapped at me. Then turned to my mother. "Didn't I tell you not to coddle him so much as a child? Look how he turned out to be" he waved his hand about in the air at my mother and pointed at me.

"Oh so _he_ can just pick on me and I get in trouble for calling him Evangeline? We're not kids anymore, you can yell at me as much as you like but you don't scare me and you can't control me or attempt to ground me because I'm officially 18" I slammed my fist on the table and stood up, glaring at each and everyone of them.

They winced back against their chairs "Yeah, it's my birthday today, thanks for remembering, you're all a pathetic excuse of a family" then I left.

"Take me back to the lodge" I instructed the driver to take me away from this god forsaken place, away from them. We started driving further and further away from the restaurant, I stared out the window and watched as it snowed heavily.

"So much for a happy birthday" I murmured to myself, the car came to a halt and the door was held open for me. I stepped out and headed towards my room, but I needed some alone time and a cigarette, from all this stress and my weird powers, or whatever they are.

"Adrian" a Moroi girl squealed as she noticed me walking in, I ran around the corner and hid in a janitor's closet. After she ran past I stepped out and headed to my smoking spot, it was a porch on the other wing. No one would assume I'd go to some isolated place. I lit my first cigarette and inhaled, I blew out and watched the cloud of smoke circle around me, but the icy wind blew it away.

The staff from the ski lodge rushed out, they came back carrying a Dhampir guy in a stretcher, he was cringing from the pain. After the little commotion, I dropped my cigarette bud and put it out. I pulled my flask out and took a quick swig then placed it back into my coat pocket.

Footsteps approached, I took out another cigarette out and lit it, before stopping to set my eyes upon the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was in her skiing outfit and I could make out her tanned skin behind that gorgeous brown hair.

"Hey, Little Dhampir" I smiled when she looked up at me with stunning dark chocolate brown eyes, she hadn't noticed me till I spoke, was she worried about the guy who just went in? Was that her boyfriend? She looked familiar, I've seen that face before. Was it the one from the snowball fights this morning?

I got a full view of her body, and I couldn't stop myself from checking her out, she still looked hot in that puffy skiing outfit, how would she look without them? Various thoughts and possibilities coursed through my mind. She looked like she was used to people checking her out, by the look that she was giving me.

"Yeah?" her voice was firm and sexy and there was something about her, her aura, it was really dark, it bothered me a little.

"Just saying hi, that's all" I smiled lazily before putting out my second cigarette. She looked like she expected more from me, she turned to walk back into the lodge. Maybe she could make my birthday worth while. Or cheer me up somehow.

"You smell good, you know?" I tilted my head to look at her.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, astonished either unsure of what I meant by 'smell good' or at my direct approach. I'm going with the latter.

"You smell good" I repeated, inhaling her scent. Even with all that clove that cling around me I could still make out her intoxicating scent.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**No time for a song so yeah... what did you think of that? next chapter will have a crazy twist so yeah... stay tuned :)**

**You guys would be thinking: Adrian has a friend? Who's a _Zeklos_? And he's Jesse's _brother_? And he's fine with Dhampirs?  
oh dear the world is coming to an end lol :O**

**Question of the day: Should Mia be friends with the gang or stay the bitch that she is?**

**I think I'm starting to like Seth... rofl nahhh Adrian is still cooler :D**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Boy

**Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter, good feedback on the story :)  
School is back the day after tomorrow..oh no!**

**Sorry for mistakes or typos~**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

"Hey, you wanna have a drink with me?" I offered, with a smile that would melt any girl's heart. She made a face, she _probably_ took it the wrong way.

"No, thanks, pal. I need to take a shower" she said as she turned away, damn, this girl has attitude, I grabbed her wrist out of the blue to stop her. I felt the need for company tonight, after what I just went through with my family, if that's what they are. I needed someone to comfort me, someone who doesn't suck up to a royal like me, someone like _her_.

"Stay, please" I pleaded. She gave me a meaningful look for one second and turned to look at a blonde Moroi girl who approached us.

"I see you got your hands on _another_ guy" she applauded sarcastically. They obviously hate each other.

"What do you want, Mia?" her voice filled with venom as she unwrapped my fingers from her wrist.

"Oh, me? Nothing really, Rose. I was just taking a walk and I happen to stumble into you, with _another_ guy." She giggled.

"Fuck off, Mia. No one wants you here. We all know you're the big slut in school" she countered and Mia's expression changed right away.

"Reow" I couldn't help myself from making cat-noises.

"Where's Jesse? Done with him _already_?" the Mia girl said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Jesse Zeklos?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go back to your little threesome with Jesse and Ralf?" Rose countered.

Whoa, a lot of drama here, I watched in amusement.

"Oh, please. Stop pretending to be a saint, Rose" Mia narrowed her eyes.

"Fight, fight, fight" I prompted.

"It's getting late and children should be home and in bed by now" she put a hand on her hips and glared as Mia gritted her teeth in defeat. Her youthful looks must be her weak point in all their arguments, I laughed inwardly.

"Like I'd want to hang out with _you_ and _him _anyways" she scoffed. Maybe I've been with her before but forgotten? Then again, why would I be with some 12 year old kid…?

"Well, you obviously know him so be my guest and have fun with him" Rose said.

"No, no. I'm sure you'll both click right away seeing as you've both got similar reputations" she snickered before walking back inside. Rose stared after her retreating figure, with a confused look on her face.

"Let me _properly_ introduce myself, Adrian Ivashkov." I ran a hand through my hair and held out a hand to her.

"…Rose Hathaway, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised with the way Mia reacted when she saw you then…" she took my hand which I kissed. She pulled her hand away and gave me a look. Boy, if looks could kill, I'd be dead now.

"I could say the same about you, Little Dhampir" I offered her a cigarette.

"Ew, no thanks" she back away.

"Most women say they make me look sexy" I smiled alluringly at her.

"Well they must be demented to think that crap makes someone look hot, coz I'm getting a bad headache from the toxic cloud, so if you don't mind, I'm going back to my room" she took few more steps toward the door.

"So how bout that drink? We could talk" I tried to tempt her into this, this girl seems oblivious to all my charms.

"Fine, just one drink, _only_ because I've had the worst day ever" she groaned.

"Mind talking about it?" I asked smoothly, she's not the only one who's had a rough day.

"Mia for one is pissing my off, I have personal issues to deal with too" she started.

"Jesse?" I questioned.

"NO! Mia 'the 16 year old slut' had sex with Jesse and Ralf to get them to spread rumours about me spending the night with _them_" she scowled.

We made it to the bar and we sat on the bar stools,

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"Sex on the beach" Rose said, thoughts of me and her rolling around in the sand just randomly popped into my mind.

"I'll have the usual but I have it from the bottle" I smirked, what can I say, I love Russian vodka.

So this is Rose Hathaway, as in _the_ legendary Janine Hathaway's daughter, the one she left at a young age, she must have a rough relationship with her mum too. Which reminded me, I needed to speak with Lissa. I was told that they shared a bond or something like that, no one knows much about how they share it, I'll try asking her later.

"I don't think my day could get any worst than this" I said as I sipped my drink.

"Since I'm here, I'll listen, seeing as you listened to me" She shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing big, just family issues, I hate them" with the exception of my great aunt, Tatiana, of course.

"You're not the only one with family issues so suck it up princess" she rolled her eyes as she finished her drink.

"You might wanna slow down a little" I pointed to her drink.

"Says the one who's drinking out of a bottle" she pointed at it.

"Can I have a shot of whatever he's having?" she ordered.

"Sure, but I'm not responsible for this if she gets drunk" the bartender gave me a look, I nodded, he took a shot glass and poured some vodka. She hesitated and stared at it for a second before downing it in one go.

"You like it?" I grinned.

"What…is that?" she said between coughs.

"Russian Vodka" I took another mouthful, half a bottle to go.

"Hey, can we sit outside? I need some air" I got off the stool and waited for her to do the same, she sighed and followed me out to the snowy balcony and took a seat on the ground, with our backs against the brick walls.

"I doubt anyone's fucking birthday is celebrated like mine" I sighed taking another big gulp.

"Your birthday today?" she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, 18 today and no one seemed to give a fuck" I reached for my cigarettes in my coat pocket but was stopped by her hands.

"I'm gonna go if you smoke more of that crap" she informed.

"_Ok_ then" I rolled my eyes and placed it back in my pocket.

She kept looking at me, there was a little interest in her eyes, but not _that_ kind of interest, she looked at me with a 'I-want-to-say-something-but-I'm-not-sure-about-it' kind of interest.

"Attracted to my hotness?" I joked.

"Not really" she leaned back against the wall. We sat in comfortable silence, watching the snow fall.

"How's Lissa?" I finally broke the silence.

"What?" she looked confused.

"You know, she must be pretty shaken from the whole kidnapping thing right?" I explained.

"Oh…right" she said shaking a thought from her head. She obviously thought I meant something else, which means my assumptions were right.

"So, has she specialized?" I decided to give it a go.

"How do yo-" she began.

"I have my sources" I can get any information I want at the touch of a button, for the right price of course.

"No, she hasn't, thanks for the drink, I need to go back before Lissa sends a search party for me" she giggled, she's obviously avoiding further questions on the topic.

"We should do this again, sometime" I smiled with anticipation.

"I'd rather not, who knows what might come out of Mia's mouth tomorrow" she said in a bitter tone.

"I don't mind, I'd like to see what she comes up with anyways, also I'm not _that_ bad once you get to know me" I said as she stood up, ready to leave.

"Do I _want_ to know you?" she countered.

"I don't mind the idea of getting to know each other" I said playfully.

"I'll have to reject the offer, not into older guys" she said as she headed towards the door.

"We're the same age" I called out after her.

"You're 18, which means I'm younger" she pointed out.

"That's not a _big_ difference" I rolled my eyes, she went back inside, I'm alone again. Few minutes later, I took a cigarette out and lit it. I heard the doors open again, I looked up and saw Rose standing at the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Adrian" she chimed. My eyes widened, I sat on the icy ground, speechless, my heart stopped, I couldn't really make out the feelings that went through me when she said that, I wanted to just hold her and cry in her arms or be held in her arms and cry, either way I wanted to cry, whether it was tears of joy of sorrow I can't tell, a part of me was exceptionally happy. No one has wished me happy birthday for 5 years and Seth doesn't know my birthday since I've kept it to myself. I've only known Seth for 4 years, I met him when I transferred to Alder.

I wanted to get to know Rose more.

More over...I wanted her to be mine and mine only.

She turned to go back in and ran straight into Seth. "Whoa there, sorry" he apologized and held the door open for her.

"So, Adrian, I see you found yourself a girl" he smirked and sat next to me then took my vodka bottle away and discarded my cigarette.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that" I argued.

"Dude, I know something's bothering you, what happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I'm fine, can I have it back now?" I reached for the bottle.

"You never sit alone on balcony floors, against walls while you drink and smoke, unless you're upset" he got me there.

"Dinner went down the toilet as I expected it to, worst this time actually" I sighed.

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even manage to get a bite of food" Seth let out a hearty laugh.

"Cheer up, bud" he patted my back.

"So how was your date?" I asked, curiously.

"Good... great actually" he smiled to himself.

"Who was that just then?" he asked, in wonder.

"Rose Hathaway"

"No way"

"I know"

"What did she want?"

"I met her down at the porch then I had a drink with her, we talked about things that are bothering us, then she left"

"That's it? Wow I never expected Adrian Ivashkov to _not_ hit on a stunningly hot girl" he teased. I didn't really want to tell him the fact that I did hit on her and she shrugged all my attempts off.

"She came back 5 minutes later to wish me 'Happy Birthday'" I grinned childishly.

"I'm your best friend and I don't even know your birthday, since you were always secretive about it, I don't know if I should feel offended or glad that I know it now" he laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you out, birthday boy." he patted my shoulder and helped me up.

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi - Memories**

All the crazy shit I did tonight  
those will be the best memories  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
that would be the best therapy for me

* * *

**So yeah... I think the big surprise will be up next chapter :)**

**I think I'll make Mia have an on/off friendship with the gang...**

**Peace out,**  
**-L.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Sorry for how long I took to update, was writing the other fics...**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos, its like 3:50am and I can't be bothered proofreading this.**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

"Last night was a killer" Seth groaned as he got off the bed.

"Yeah" I mumbled and rubbed my temples. There was an abrupt knock on the door.

"It's opened" Seth yelled. Seth's guardian, Aden walked in, he bowed respectfully, I nodded back.

"There has been another attack, a meeting is being held now" he started.

"Who is it this time?" Seth asked with a worried tone. Aden glanced at me and back at Seth.

"One of the Ivashkov's"

"What?" I jumped off the couch.

"We're not sure who it is, it's yet to be confirmed, your family was in a ward zone, they should be safe" Aden continued.

Before walking to the hall the meeting was held at, I heard Rose's voice, she sounded upset with someone. I peeked around the corner and saw her arguing with guardian, by the sounds of it and her aura, she totally loves him.

I smirked, what was that she said to me last night? "Not into older guys" yeah, that was what she said. I muffled a laughed until I saw hurt that came across Rose's face, I don't know what got into me but I stepped in.

"Hey, Little Dhampir, we should do what we did last night again" I sneered at the guardian who started giving 'the _eye_', Rose grinned evilly at me and played along.

"Yeah, sure" she replied, I towed her around the corner, without looking back at the guardian who was frozen in place.

"Not into older guys huh?" I smirked victoriously.

"What are you on about" she scoffed, walking away.

"Oh come on, I can see it all over your face" and your aura, I wanted to add that but I chose not to, not yet anyways, "You are _so_ love that guy" I added as I grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Take a walk with me" a held her hand, which she tried to wriggle out off.

"Can you let go off me?" she glared.

"You're the one who played along with me" I leaned closer to her.

"What do you want, Adrian?" she sighed.

"Meet me after the whole Strigoi meeting, bring a bathing suit with you, but you're welcome to come without it" I said perversely.

"A whole family just got killed and you want to party?" she grimaced and back away from me.

"That's not what I meant, don't you think it'll help calm you down?" I asked. Rose looked over at a group of people who were staring at us. One who's aura was tinged with gold, like mine, Vasilisa Dragomir.

"I suppose they're not invited?" she raised an eyebrow at me and gestured to her friends.

"You can bring em if you want to" I didn't really care, as long as Rose was there, it's fine by me.

"I'll ask them later" she heaves a sigh. We started walking to the meeting, I put an arm around Rose.

"Ow, hey!" I took my arm off her shoulders, she pinched my arm and boy, did it hurt.

"My bad" she said darkly, before opening the doors. Everyone was too busy in their conversation and arguments to notice us.

"How bout we get out of here? This is pointless argument" I whispered into her ear. She shot a look at me, the guardian from before approached us. Rose grabbed my wrist and led me out of the room, we ran around the corner and into a janitor's closet. The space was confined, we were both breathing heavily from running, Rose and I had to have our arms around each other to fit in there, we were practically hugging and I didn't want to let go. We saw a silhouette rush past the door, we stood in comfortable silence for the next 5 minutes before Rose reached for the doorknob.

I was starting to get hot in this room, seeing as I'm in a tux. I purposely made it hard for Rose to move around me for my own satisfaction and amusement. She stared fiercely for a few seconds.

"Do you mind?" she said angrily.

"To be honest? I don't mind it, not one bit." I said self-righteously. Her aura flared up, it was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Fuck" she growled.

"What's wrong?" I watched her in amusement.

"All that moving you did, got me stuck" she sounded very pissed. We were both pushed up against each other in the tight space, I enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine, one of her leg was wrapped around mine, however that worked out…

"What do we do?" I could tell she wanted to kill me right now

"Scream for help? Hmm, yes I like that idea, you can do the screaming" I chuckled, trying not to laugh, about a hundred different thoughts of Rose screaming my name went through my mind, and believe me they aren't exactly PG rated, no where close in fact.

"Adrian Ivashkov, you're secretly enjoying _every_ moment of this aren't you?" she yelled.

"Damn, you have me all figured out" I teased I didn't expect her to do what she did next…

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yeah what did you think of that? I thought up of that whole janitor's closet thing at the last minute coz a few days ago I got locked in a room with my friend it was pretty funny and scary...**

**Question Of The Day: Do you want the gang to go with them to the pool? Or just Rose? Oh another question: Should I stick to Adrian POV or add a few Rose POVs?**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

**Short chapter... sowwie... I'll update a big update for ALL my fics over the week or weekend hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews, especially you Charlotte Ivashkov for reviewing every chapter of my fics that you've read so far.**

**Everyone go check out her new fic, I think it has a pretty good plot, she's new to Fanfic so be nice ;)  
Sorry if there are any mistakes/typos, I feel sick and I've got a bad headache... anyways since I feel like crap my eyes prob won't catch all the mistakes hehe :(  
Oh yeah there might be a few mistakes with adrian saying I for Rose's sentences or vice versa since I'm so used to writing Rose POVs haha sry if there are any that I didn't pick up.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

"Argh! What the fuck!" I snarled because she bit my arm. What the hell is she feral or something?

"I'd suggest a couple of ideas where you could put that mouth to better use, for example, you could g-" she bit down harder before I could finish my sentence. Jesus fucking Christ!

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm sorry" she stopped biting me and smiled.

"Now what?" she said, annoyed as ever. This girl has so much damn attitude but that's what makes her special, also that aura of hers, I have to talk to her about that later, maybe after I visit her in her dreams tonight... alright… I sound like a creepy rapist at the moment, damn you brain.

"Well we're already getting pretty cozy in here" I smiled lazily.

"Adrian, please" she gives me a look, I couldn't quite explain it, but damn, she knows how to get her way. How can you not resist those gorgeous eyes that are pleading with you.

"I'll see what I can do" I sighed. I tried moving around but it didn't help much.

"Can you reach my pocket?" I asked Rose.

"I think so" she patted her way to my pocket which was _very _arousing, especially when her hands made its way into my pockets. I smiled haughtily at the fact that I got her hands down my pants in a day, well it wasn't exactly _in_ my pants but it was close enough.

"I got it" her eyes shone as she pulled out my mobile.

"Roza?" A figure went by again, Rose stiffened and dropped my mobile.

"Oh, _nice_ one" I rolled my eyes teasingly at her.

"Don't you 'Oh, _nice_ one' me you bastard! Who's the one who got us fuckin stuck in the first place?" she glared.

"Guilty" I smiled.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but was muffled by one of my hands.

"Keep screaming like that and I'll go deaf, little Dhampir. I don't think anyone's coming" I chuckled.

"This isn't funny, I need to pee… like _really_ bad" she complained.

"Hey, don't go peeing on _me_" I laughed.

"Unless you want me peeing on you, not that I would like the experience of doing so, you better think of a way to get us out and fast" she shot a glare at me.

"Well you dropped my phone, so… I've done my part" I smiled innocently.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding" she whined.

"Help! We're stuck in here" she shouted louder this time. I smiled like an idiot till the doors opened, revealing none other than the guardian we were running away from.

"What… the hell is _this_?" he scrutinized at our twisted position.

"Oh, nothing really, we were just running away from you then we got stuck" I shrugged sarcastically.

"This is no time for fun and games, Lord Ivashkov. As you can see she is a student at the academy, she can't just wonder off and linger with someone who doesn't even attend this school, not to mention someone with bad reputation like yourself" he said without hiding his abhorrence.

Dimitri untangled us roughly which hurt both me and Rose in the process. "Don't you know how to handle with care?" I said as I got out of the closet, patting my tux back into place.

"You're lucky the school isn't going to do anything about this, but if you try something on our students again we'll take you in" he threatened. Geez. If he wants a fight, I'll give him a war.

"It wasn't his idea, _Guardian Belikov_, I dragged him in there, we were just trying to avoid you" Rose said, venom dripped off every word.

"We'll deal with _you_ later" Guardian Belikov gives me a stern look before grabbing Rose by the arm and walking away with her.

"Don't forget what said before Rose" I called out to her, she turned around to give me a quick wink.

"Do you mind explaining_ this_ Adrian?"

"Aunt Tatiana, it's so good to see you" I turned around, smiling as I approached her for a hug, ignoring her question. She gave me a tedious look, which stopped my advances towards her.

"What brings you here, great aunt?" we started taking a slow walk toward the Ivashkov wing of the ski lodge.

"Haven't you heard?" she stopped between her tracks.

"About?" I raised my eyebrows.

A she spoke slowly, my eyes widened in horror, everything around me seemed to slow down, till everything came to a halt. I always thought that I'd do a happy dance if that news came to my ears but why do I feel so empty right now? Why does my chest hurt so much?

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Simple Plan - Untitled**

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

* * *

**So yeah, what did you think of that? Review pretty please with sugar on top..?**

**Sorry for how short this chapter is.  
Hmm...next chapter will be the pool party thing, so stay tuned folks!**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dream A Dream Of Me

**Hmm... I found this chapter a little boring, but the next chapter will definitely be interesting coz that's when everything crazy happens haha. this was just the _in between_ randomness before the crazyness I guess...**

**I'm getting a lot of requests for Adrian and Rose to have kids in all my fics.. :X  
Maybe later... I'm not one for the whole marriage, family thing but I'll try my best to fufil your wishes.**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

"Ar-Are you sure?" I leaned against the wall for support.

"No doubt about it"

Something inside me died that moment she said that but something else cried out in joy. I wasn't sure which one I should be worrying about.

"I-I need time…yes I need some time alone. I'm sorry, excuse me, Aunt Tatiana" I pushed past her and went to the party underground.

After half an hour I lost count of how many drinks I've downed. Looks like Rose chose not to come after all. I sighed and looked around the room, everyone's aura was mainly the same colours but hers was still as clear as the sun. She was frowning and looking around the pools and spa area.

No, don't go in there! I somehow hoped my thoughts would magically transmit to her. She froze and her eyes widened. That was the room filled with feeders which consist of models and small time actresses that yearned for the euphoria that came with a vampire's bite. My head was whirling and I felt warm inside.

"Well, well, look who decided to show. Wanna volunteer, Little Dhampir?" I said as I ran a hand down her neck to the edge of her shoulder.

"_Don't _you dare" she smacked my hand.

"You said to meet you upstairs" she glared.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot"

She scoffed and scrunched up her face as she stumbled into my arms.

"Whoa, _someone's_ had too much to drink" I chuckled to myself as I steadied her.

"I had a couple of drinks while I was looking for _you, _just didn't think they were that strong…" she admitted in defeat.

"How did you find the place?"

"Well, it's not that hard if you see a million royals in swimwear going down an _"abandoned"_ stairwell" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'll go sit somewhere quiet and talk" I smirked; she stopped to study my expression and hesitated.

"Ok…"

"So what did you wanna talk abo-" I interrupted her by pulling her into my arms, I needed a hug from someone right now, after all those years, no one had been there for me. I felt like Rose was someone who'd be there for me. I feel like I was getting depressed or I was bi-polar...

"What the- Get _off_, Ivash-"

"Rose, I feel _so_ alone"

"_That_ doesn't give you the excuse for grabbing someone, you perv"

"Rose…they're gone…" I curled up on the floor. The alcohol is definitely affecting my emotions.

Because I started crying.

"Who's gone, Adrian?" her tone changed as she crouched next to me.

"My family…"

"You mean…the reports from before, it was your-"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry"

"_Don't_ be, I _hate_ them, they hated me, which is why I became such a fuck up"

**Rose POV**

I was going to murder Adrian for getting his pervy hands all over me but then he started crying, like a child. It was such a pitiful sight. So, he came from a dysfunctional family. Well that explains his cocky and arrogant behaviour and also why he drank and smoked so much.

"Adrian…you're _not_ a fuck up."

"Hah, funny that. You're the first person to who've said that" he smiled to himself. Ok, either he's playing me or he's had too much to drink or he's just being him.

**Adrian POV**

"Little Dhampir…" I hugged her again but this time she let me, she wrapped both her arms around my back casually and patted occasionally.

"I _want_ you, Rose" I whispered huskily into her ear then I started kissing down her neck. I wanted to somehow mark her as mine so no one would touch her, so everyone would know that she was mine and mine only. The dominant and possessive side of me raged on.

"Adrian!" she yelled and pushed me off, watching me cautiously. Hearing her scream my name was unquestionably a turn on.

"I'll _only _let this slide because you've had _too _much to drink and also because you're suffering from the loss of your family"

"I am _not_ mourning them"

"Then what the fuck is up with the way you're acting? You're acting weird right now, I've noticed that you keep switching between an irritable mood, a happy mood and a depressed mood over the course of today. You're like..."

She didn't finish her sentence. I don't know even know what's wrong with me, I can barely grasp what I was thinking anymore; ever since _she _came into my world everything else has been a haze. I felt my stomach churn and I hurled in the basket with fresh towels.

Rose ran out of the room and came back with a towel and a glass of water.

"Are you ok?" she raised an eyebrow.

**Rose POV**

I have no idea why I'm still here. Better yet, why did I even come here in the first place. Also why I was being so supportive to Adrian Ivashkov. Maybe it was because he was acting the way Lissa had been acting back then. Something about it just felt nostalgic.

After he threw up he chugged down the glass of water I handed him and I wiped his mouth with the towel I retrieved and he cuddled up and started murmuring and crying into my neck.

This was indeed something I didn't want anyone to see.

But luck was _never_ on my side. _Ever_.

"Mind explaining, Rose?" Mason stepped in the little room with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia with them. Shit, Lissa found me through the bond and I had invited them to the party, they declined my invitation so why did they show up? Now of all times.

"Do _you_ wanna explain why _she_ is with you?" I looked fiercely at her and she looked upset, it wasn't the usual Mia.

Lissa found me through the bond. "It's not what you think, I was just trying to calm Adrian down, with all that Strigoi killings happening" I explained myself, none of them bought it. Ever since Dimitri called me a child I've become soft. But the moment Mason scoffed the badass Rose Hathaway came back.

"_Excuse _me?" I raised an eyebrow. Then an unfamiliar Moroi came in.

"Sorry to interrupt but have you see- Adrian!" he ran to my side to check him out. "I got ya, buddy." He said I as helped him help Adrian up.

"Seth, I think I'm in love her" Adrian murmured to the Moroi.

"You've had too much to drink, pal."

"No I haven't" he argued almost childishly.

"I thought _you_ looked familiar, Seth Zeklos." Christian said in a bitter tone.

"I am so lost right now" Eddie broke the tension.

"Hey, uh could you give me a hand please" Seth looked over at me.

"Yeah, sure" I used that as an excuse to escape from _this_. Mason's eyes followed me as I walked over to hold up the other side of Adrian. We walked up the endless flight of stairs while we struggled with a drunken Adrian.

"I love you so much, Rose" he said and started laughing hysterically to himself.

"Is he always like this?" I looked over to Seth, trying to make conversation.

"Well, he's never confessed his love for someone before… those 3 words are equivalent to death for him" he chuckled silently.

We unlocked Adrian's door and plopped him down on the bed as he pulled the sheets and snuggled up.

"So are you like his best friend?

"I guess you can call me that"

"Well, I'm gonna go…" I said as I walked towards the door.

"You know what? You should stay with him, since he loves you and you love him, besides I've got a date with Kaitlyn" he walked around me and opened the door.

"Kaitlyn _Summers_?" I did a double take, Kaitlyn is the sweetest kid I've ever met, she's in my class.

"Yeah...you know her?"

"You better not be one of those players, I _swear_ to God if you-"

"Relax…I'm not like _them_" he said '_them'_ in a disgusted manner.

"And I am _not_ in love with Adrian" I corrected him.

"_Whatever_ you say" he chuckled as he shut the door.

_Great_… _now_ what do I do? Well staying here might not to so bad after all, I'd get away from the wrath of my friends. I went through the cupboards and closet looking for spare sheets or blankets and I got a pillow and fleece blanket and curled up on the couch.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about how fucked I would be tomorrow. That night I dreamt of a sandy beach, Adrian Ivashkov stood before me, smiling casually in the sun.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah... pretty crap lol... But the next chapter will be filled with excitement. I think. If I can write my crazy thoughts and express them in writing form. Which I probably will. Hopefully.**

**Thank you all for reviewing ;D**

**Peace out,**  
**-L.**


	6. Chapter 6: I See Auras

**ok.. I hope there aren't any typos coz I'm on my laptop and I keep pressing the wrong keys or missing it completely lol... anyways my holiday in asia is good thank you all for asking, thank you all for reviewing as well. this chapter is dedicated to everyone who've been reviewing :)**

**haven't been updating 'living on a dream of hate' because my co-writer rose melissa ivashkov's laptop like died... so im currently waiting for her so we can spread more adrian/rose amor lol **

**btw theres an msn conversation in this, just thought i might let you know, i made their msn names onthe spot so they're kinda gay :P**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

I woke up like I usually did every day, with a killer headache and the slightest memory of what had happened the night before. Except it was a _little_ different today, I woke up to find Rose Hathaway in my living room, curled up on the couch. I took the blanket off my bed and draped it over the sleeping figure. She looks cute when she's sleeping, no one would believe me if I told them Rose looked like an angel when she's asleep, not with her badass reputation.

I took some pills to help my hung-over state of mind and went back to watching Rose in her sleep, who knew this would be entertaining. A devious idea came to mind, I sat up and leaned down to kiss her.

**Rose POV**

My eyes fluttered open to find Adrian Ivashkov hovering over me and about to plant a kiss on my lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"This" he pulled back and smiled before leaning down to give me a kiss, my guardian reflexes pushed him off me and knocked him onto the floor in seconds. I smiled, satisfied with myself as he groaned and clutched his ribs.

"Getting rough with you is hot but that hurt, Little Dhampir" he groaned.

"You deserved every bit of pain I caused" I blew him a kiss and headed out the door, and found Lissa standing on the other side of the door.

"Uhh... are you lost?" I blinked, surprised.

"What're you still doing here?" she gasped.

"Seth made me watch him after we carried him back" I rolled my eyes.

"The big question is what are _you_ doing here?" I was a little worried that she's sneaking around to get to Adrian's room...

"Well, I... I came to check on you" she grinned, and it was so obvious that she was lying, 1. I could tell from the bond, 2. The fake smile/giggle she uses when she's nervous.

"Spill" I sighed.

"I wish the bond worked both ways" she sulked.

"Morning, cousin" Adrian leaned an arm against the door frame and put an arm around my waist. "What brings you to _our_ room?" he smiled lazily.

"_Your_ room, not _our_ room" I pursed my lips and jerked away from his reach.

"You know what it's about" Lissa mumbled.

"I feel like I'm missing something here" I looked between both of them.

"It's about spirit" Lissa said through the bond.

"No way..."

"You're talking through the bond aren't you?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Have you specialised?" I asked Adrian.

"Nope" he looked kinda sad when he admitted it.

"What makes you think you have spirit?" Lissa asked.

"I can see auras, and I've never seen anyone with gold auras besides me and you, Rose's however sparked interest in me, it's always dark and gray. I'd love to examine further..." he leaned towards me and smirked at the last part but I pushed him back.

"Would you mind explaining what you're doing here, girls?" oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! We're screwed. Fear struck Lissa the second she heard his voice.

"Dimitri... what are you doing here" Lissa did her nervous laugh again.

"Wondering why you girls are hanging around his room, if you wanna hang out go somewhere public" Dimitri's eyes were on my body after that.

"Would you mind explaining why the both of you didn't bother telling me that I'm still in my bikini?" I groaned.

"The less clothes the better" Adrian beamed.

"I got distracted... with all that spi-... talk" Lissa smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go" Dimitri rounded me and Lissa up but was interrupted by Adrian.

"They're not going anywhere"

"These are under aged girls, Lord _Ivashkov_" Dimitri said his name bitterly. Oh so now we're under aged girls?

"Yeah, tell me _that_ while you're making out with Rose" Adrian said in a disgusted manner. I cannot believe he said that. Lissa's face was just frozen with her mouth hanging wide open. Dimitri's face remained composed, his guardian expression was lifeless, the only noticeable sign was his clenched jaw and fists.

"You and Dimitri?" Lissa sent through the bond. She was kind of shocked and hurt, shocked because it just is and hurt because I hid the truth from her and Adrian whom I just met knew about it.

"You shouldn't be worrying about them, one's been marked by death and the other brings the dead back, it is we that should be helped, Belikov" that was when things got awkward and Adrian got weird. The 3 of us briefly glanced at each other, the only thing that was in our minds at the time was a question mark or a WTF.

"Sorry, I need a drink or something, excuse me, I think its best if you guys left" and with that he shut the door behind us.

"Ok... weird" somehow the way Adran acted somewhat reminded me of how Lissa got when spirit was affecting her, crazy. Dimitri and Lissa nodded.

"Liss, he got weird like you do whenever you use too much spirit" I whispered to her as we followed Dimitri to get a lecture from Alberta. Alberta let us off because we had a field trip, and the bus came earlier than it should. I explained about Dimitri to Lissa, I told her about the lust charm and how our relationship isn't working.

To my disappointment, Mason, my dhampir best friend wasn't talking to me, Eddie tried reasoning with him and got ignored as well. So instead, Mase chose to sit with Mia in the bus. Alberta's punishment for us is for me and Liss to sit separately. There were 2 seats left on the bus for me and Lissa. Lissa chose to sit next to Eddie, leaving me with none other than Adrian Ivashkov. God knows how he got on the bus.

"What're you doing in here?" I mumbled as I took a seat.

"Look around, it's a mixed trip, Alder and St. Vlads" he smiled deviously, it's almost as if he planned this. Then something hit me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, suddenly concerned about his well-being.

"Sorry bout how weird I got back there, it happens all the time, but after a drink or 2, I'm fine" he laughed a warm laugh, it's almost as if sunshine would come out of his mouth, it made me feel warm inside, there's also something about Adrian and Lissa that always draws me toward them, like a magnetic pull. I was probably concerned about Adrian since he is so much like Lissa in terms of craziness and Lissa and I's old partying ways.

But I can't stand all those flirty comments and eye thing he does, he practically flirts with his eyes, makes me uncomfortable or disturbed sometimes. "You know that's not what I'm asking about"

"What are you asking about then? Enlighten me" he smiled and rested his chin on his palm.

"Your family. You grabbed me out of the blue and started crying, Adrian. I think it's pretty serious if it made you cry like that" He made a face and looked away.

"Don't wanna talk about them" he said as he looked out the other window.

"Adrian... if you need someone to talk to, I'm here" I leaned my head on my window and looked out at the snow. Adrian didn't breathe a word for the entire ride, I had to check whether he was still alive at one point. He was staring at me for the entire ride. When I asked him why he was staring he'd just say "I'm just admiring the view" whether it's the mountains or me, I don't know. It's so frustrating to try to decipher his expressions and thoughts, if only I was bonded to him, I'd know every thought. No wait. Let's pray that never happens. God knows how long I can withstand sexual thoughts or comments that are being sent telepathically.

We were staying in cabins up in the mountains for 3 days before heading back down to the lodge. I had Lissa, Kaitlyn and Mia in my cabin. Mia has grown closer to the gang after last night, I have to play nice according to Lissa and Kaitlyn, because Mia lost both her parents in the attack a few days ago, not the one with Adrian's family.

Kaitlyn is a novice like me, and she's currently dating Seth Zeklos, she said that he's different from the other royals, I don't know if I should trust his words, he's a Zeklos, not to mention Adrian Ivashkov's best friend. For all I knew he just wanted to get in her pants. I sighed and shook all the thought out of my head, Kaitlyn and Mia decided to go snowboarding, more like snow_boring. _Lissa and I turned our laptops on and went on MSN. Got an add from someone and I approved it without bothering to read who it was.

Rozalicious says:

Do I know you?

A says:

We could if you want :)

Rozalicious says:

Right... where's that block button

A says:

Hold on, let me fix my name

Devilicious says:

There

Rozalicious says:

nice try, who are you?

Devilicious says:

Try guessing :)

Rozalicious says:

Christian?

Devilicious says:

Who?

Rozalicious says:

Jesse?

I'm in Rose's pants says:

Can't be that hard...

Rozalicious says:

That's what she said

I'm in Rose's pants says:

Didn't think you'd have a dirty mind

Rozalicious says:

What's with the name...

Rozalicious says:

ADRIAN!

I'm in Rose's pants says:

Jackpot

Rozalicious says:

How did you get my email add

I'm in Rose's pants says:

I have my sources

Rozalicious says:

Not creepy at all... can you please change your name

I'm bringing sexy back says:

Let's try to spice things up

Rozalicious says:

What's that suppose to mean?

**Seth has been added to the conversation.  
Hell on legs has been added to the conversation.**

Seth says:

Adrian... Rose...

**LissalovesChristian has been added to the conversation.**

Rozalicious says:

Oh great, nice one Adrian

I'm bringing sexy back says:

Thanks babe

LissalovesChristian says:

Who's here?

Seth says:

Adrian, Rose, Christian, Lissa and me from what I can gather

Rozalicious says:

I'm guessing Christian is Hell on legs... HAH YOU WISH

Hell on legs says:

Shut up. Wtf is Rozalicious

I'm bringing sexy back says:

It's what Lissa was screaming last night

Rozalicious says:

eww... no offense liss

Seth says:

no comment...

LissalovesChristian says:

You even argue on freakin msn *sigh*

Hell on legs says:

I'm off, picking you up for dinner now liss

**Hell on legs has left the conversation.  
LissalovesChristian has left the conversation.**

Seth says:

I'm gonna go look for Kaitlyn.

**Seth has left the conversation.**

Rozalicious says:

Well that was... btw what was with that comment?

I'm bringing sexy back says:

Wanna go on webcam? ;)

Rozalicious says**:**

And you totally just ignored my question. Oh you want me to go on webcam and give you a strip tease? No thanks

**Adrian POV**

I'm bringing sexy back says:

No one mentioned anything about stripping but you're welcome if you want to ;)

**Rozalicious has gone offline.**

I got off my laptop with a smile on my face, a plan came to mind. I got changed and headed over to Rose's cabin...

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hmm i have no idea where 'Frostbitten' and 'Hundred Reasons To Cry...' is going... **

**anywho i liked that msn conversation... idea was brought up by Charlotte Ivashkov though i didn't use her dirty omegle conversation with some dude haha though it might be good... maybe later :P**

**review please thanks**

**peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen

**Man I can barely think of crazyly awesome ideas without my sexy bean bag or my crazy life... I miss home in Australia :(**  
**Might be going to Thailand in early July... I need to get a tan... anywho I will shut up and let you carry on reading...**

***edit: i am going to shoot this thing, after updating i went to read a live preview of it and realised that the whole thing is centered WTF why is this thing being such a bitch***

**Thank you all for reviewing/favourating/author alerting etc and please enjoy!~**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

I sprayed some cologne on before leaving my cabin and stepping out into the snow. I stopped to ask a couple of dhampir girls if they knew which cabin Rose was in, they told me which room she was in and how she was alone and started snickering, I smiled lazily and they giggled and walked towards the ski lifts.

I knocked on the door lightly and ran a hand through my hair. Rose looked pissed when she opened the door, her hair was out of place.

"Hello beautiful" I grinned.

"What're _you_ doing here?" she sighed.

"Was I interrupting something intimate?" I smirked.

"It's called sleeping, you shut your eyes, you lie in bed an-" she muttered.

"I can make a list of things we could do on a bed, Little Dhampir" I winked and she shook her head in disapproval, while mumbling something. I smiled at the memory of her sleeping on my couch, then I eyed her pjs.

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Oh thanks for the invite, Little Dhampir" I chuckled and pushed past her and sat on the bed which I guessed was hers.

"What do you want, Ivashkov?" she sighed and pulled her laptop onto her lap.

"You, sweetheart" we made eye contact and she quickly looked away.

"Calling me sweetheart won't win me over" she laughed.

"That's 'cause you're more than that, babe"

"I seriously don't believe any of those rumours about how much of a womanizer you are" she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna find out?" I smirked and scooted closer to her side of the bed and kissed her neck tenderly. She didn't beat the crap out of me and that was a surprise, I pulled back and gave her a charming smile. I'm pretty sure her pulse quickened as her aura lit up.

I smiled, satisfied with myself. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me towards her, I expected something hot to happen but instead I got this...

"Try _that_ again and I won't be responsible for whatever happens to that pretty little face of yours" she whispered.

"So then you admit that I have a pretty face?" I turned to look her in the eye, our faces were inches apart and I could feel her warm breathe on my neck and then...

**Rose POV**

Right as he finished, Lissa walks in with Christian, catching us in the middle of something that looked a little _too_ friendly.

"Rose, Adrian. A little cosy in here, aren't we?" Christian smirked.

"Don't" I pointed at him.

"So.. you and Adrian huh?" Lissa blushed and looked away.

"We're not...together" I made a face.

"I doubt they'll believe that after catching us in the middle of that, Little Dhampir" Adrian smiled lazily.

"Yeah, that was me whispering a threat to you" I grinned evilly. Thankfully they let it drop, well Lissa did, Christian told the whole gang, which Mason wasn't too pleased about, but who was he to tell me who and I can and can't talk to. Our stay at the mountain went by like a breeze. We took the bus back down to the lodge to stay for a couple more nights. I've been asked to go to some Moroi only, formal party. I wore a red strapless dress that clung to my curves which Lissa got for me back when we were out and about with the humans. It had a split on the right side that went up to my thigh and my boobs looked good in them.

Lissa wore a simple and elegant white strapless dress, she was still upset over Christian backing out on the last minute. My mind was still pondering on the dream I had which Adrian was in, it was peculiar. It seemed so real, plus it was annoying because I've had enough of Adrian while I'm conscious and having him in my dreams as well just makes me want to shoot him.

"Ready?" I reached for Lissa's hand, she nodded and took it. I can feel all the eyes on Lissa and me the minute we stepped into the room. I left her to mingle with the other Royals, I stood in the middle of the room, wondering what I should do. I took a glass of champagne from a waiter that walked by before someone's arm snaked around my waist.

"Adrian." I greeted monotonously, without looking.

"Little Dhampir, are you stalking me? Because this is a Moroi only party" he chuckled not trying to be offensive or anything, while he sipped his champagne. I ignored him and remembered something I had to ask him.

"Adrian?"

"Yes, darling?" he was smiling, waiting, it was like he anticipated this.

"You know how you have spirit, can you like go into people's drea-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

"Mum?" I looked around the room.

"Excuse me, Lord Ivashkov" she said as she grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, let go" I squirmed.

"You're coming with me young lady"

"What the hell, why?" I fought back my little 5ft tall mother, people around us were now watching and looking between me, Adrian and my mum.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came as Lissa's escort since her date backed out" I smiled truimphly, she eyed my dress in disgust.

"What are you wearing? It shows all your curves off, why don't you just ask him to get his hands all over you?" I was shocked, not sure which part to be shocked at, whether my own mother thought I was a slut or the fact that she said my dress was so slutty that I should just ask Adrian Ivashkov to get his hands all over me.

"I second that" Adrian chuckled.

"You should leave _immediately_" my mother pointed to the exit. I glanced between her and the exit, I felt humiliated with all those people staring at me. For the first time in my life, someone had verbally made me want to cry.

"No, I'm staying with Lissa"

"And where is Vasilisa? She's obviously nowhere near you _or _Lord Ivashkov"

"There's nothing wrong with talking to him, I was just asking him something related to Moroi specialization. It's not like I'd get pregnant by standing next to him" I snapped, my mother was so furious that she looked like she was about to combust, because her face was red, whether it was embarrassment or anger, I don't know. Adrian choked on his drink and started laughing between coughs.

"I'll get Alberta to have a talk with you later" she eyed me before bowing respectfully to Adrian and leaving the party with her Moroi.

"Show's over" I growled at the people who were still staring at us.

"You alright, little Dhampir?" Adrian's face and tone became serious, he showed a compassionate side that I never knew he had.

"I'm gonna go" I sighed and put my glass down on a table before heading out the door. Footsteps followed behind me, which I assumed was Adrian's.

"Why are you following me, Adrian?"

"Roza..."

"Dimitri?"

"I came to apologize about the other day, I'm sorry for calling you a child" his aftershave hit me like a punch, but I've smelt something better over the past few days... Adrian. His scent was a mix of his own smell, alcohol and a spicy yet smoky scent.

"I forgive you, Comra-"

"Wait, I'm not done yet, I wanted to tell you that I took up Tasha's offer, we'll be living in St. Vladimir's, the Queen has considered having offensive magic classes in all Moroi/Dhampir boarding schools, after Lord Ivashkov's family was murdered and Tasha will be teaching that in the Academy"

"You... what?" A couple of things stood out and registered in my mind, "I took up Tasha's offer", "we'll be living in St. Vladimir's" and Tasha teaching in the academy. I took a few steps back and I ran into the darkness, Dimitri didn't follow after me.

**Adrian POV**

I followed Rose out of the party, after telling Lissa that she left because she wasn't feeling well, she didn't look too good from the looks of her aura, she was sad, surprised and also happy when I asked her if she was alright. I'd just witnessed the scene between Rose and Dimitri outside the party, her feelings were all over the place after he told her that he'd taken up Tasha's offer, whatever that was.

Rose ran off into the darkness, to her room I'm guessing. I stepped out of the darkness and glared at Belikov.

"_Nice _one, moron" I glared at his expressionless face.

"What's Tasha Ozera offering, that's better than my Little Dhampir? Wait, don't answer that." I shook the disturbing thought out of my head.

"I'm going to be her guardian, Rose can't accept the fact that we have feelings for one another, and Rose is _not_ yours" so he's ditching Lissa and Rose for this Tasha, they'll probably further their relationship since they love each other and Rose is hurt, but this may be a chance for me to comfort her and show her what I'm capable of, I'll help her forget him.

"She's no longer yours either" I countered. "You had Rose and you just threw her away like that" I clicked my fingers. "What I'd give to have her" I shook my head in dismay and headed in the same direction Rose went. I searched the lobby all the way to her room to no avail, she was no where to be found. I went back to my room in disappointment, to find a figure slumping over at my door, crying.

"Rose..." I said almost inaudibly and she looked up at me and it felt like everything in the world froze.

**End Of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Superchick - Stand In The Rain**

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

* * *

**ok I like edited this and stuff but the page refreshed on me before I saved it and I dunno if I can remember all the changes I made... oh btw for those who read 'Living On A Dream Of Hate' Rose Melissa Ivashkov's computer is ALIVE! She's just adding a bit more to the chapter so I'll update as soon as it's done and uhh.. yeah... who liked this chapter? omg Tasha's going to be a teacher at the academy!**

**oh and I'm sorry if there are typos I'm on a moronic laptop who's spell check doesn't pick up shit. and uhh the layout of my fic is also fucking up. I've set those song lyrics to center at least 10 times and it keeps going back to the side. garh!**

**lots of love and cookies if you review...**

**TheOriginalPrincess.**


	8. Chapter 8: Loved You Once, Hate You Now

**Um guys, I would like to apologize for the delay because I was originally gonna quit writing fics because no one ever reviews and it makes me get depressed and not to mention I lose the will to write... But I wrote today because **

**Also coz I've been busy driving all over Malaysia with mum, we went to Penang island last week and went to some other place this weekend. Hopefully I'll go to Hong Kong and Bangkok like next week or something. Uhhh, yeah I haven't update 'It Started With A Kiss' because I was upset and disappointed that it got like 200 over views and only 6 reviews so I cried and that might be on hold till next month or not...**

**Also I will be busy from Wednesday till Thursday because I gotta go buy a dress and 4 inch heels(maybe) because I'm attending some grand charity ball shit at some 5 star hotel in Kuala Lumpur ughhh... I have to act all nice and smile like an idiot at everyone, I hope they let me have champagne coz I love champagne... ok.. enough about me sounding like an alco and a rich bitch (I'm not rich, just coz I'm holidaying around Asia and skipping school and sitting on a $5000 table at the ball doesn't mean I'm rich haha)**

**I feel like Adrian... but female atm LOL and not manwhorish... just cruising through a party sipping my drink and looking for hot people? lol maybe I should like embarass my mum by sitting on the table and just listening to my ipod and ignoring people who talk to me...**

**Please review(or I might get depressed or maybe torture you with 500 word updates?) and enjoy!~  
****Some important stuff below... also please read ALL the author notes because it relates to you as readers, well some of it is me talking bout my holiday in asia but most of it is me very fucking pissed and readers... you're at fault...**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

"Rose" I managed to utter before holding her tightly against me. I felt her hugged me back as she sobbed, I expected a slap but instead she hugged me back. I pulled back to study her eyes to see if she was alright, I tried to focus on her aura but I _may _have had one too many drinks tonight to be able to see it clearly.

**Rose POV**

I don't know what got into me but the moment Adrian showed up, I felt hot, like something was burning inside of me, there was a _need _for Adrian, I _wanted _him. My sadness seemed to have faded away and the only thing I longed for now was Adrian. He pulled back to take a look at me before I interrupted by grabbing his tuxedo collar and pulling him into a deep kiss. The moment our lips met, something inside us sparked, we could feel the passion and fire ignite deep inside us, it made us long for one another.

He responded to my kiss and pulled me closer by grabbing my waist. While I grabbed a fistful of his silky brown hair, pulling him closer. He groaned the physical contact between our hips before his hands roamed all over me. We continued making out in the corridor as Adrian tried to unlock his door without breaking contact, our tongues fought for dominance before someone pulled me away from Adrian and ripped my bracelet with little precious stone charms and threw it down the hallway, breaking Adrian and I from our trance. We jumped a foot away from each other in shock.

"What just happened..." Adrian shook his head, as if he were trying to clear his mind.

"Was that a lust charm _again_?" I gasped at Dimitri who was staring coldly at Adrian. I had no other explaination of what just happened between me and Adrian _Ivashkov _other than the lust charm. Speaking of lust charms, I remembered what it was used for the last time _someone _used it on me. Then something hit me.

"Where's Lissa?" I reached for Dimitri's upper arms and shook him.

"I told her that you were leaving before I left" Adrian cleared his throat, getting my attention away from Dimitri. I went up to Adrian who had a confused look on his face while I patted his pants' pockets. I pulled his mobile out and dialed Lissa's number.

"That was... kinky..." he smiled his annoyingly perverse smile.

"The number you have dialed is unavailable, please try again later. To notify them of this call pleas-" I hung up and I was about to throw Adrian's phone across the hallway before remembering that it belonged to him.

"Comrade, check with security. Adrian and I will look for her" I said hastily to him before we went in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Roza. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dimitri looked at me with sincere eyes like he had something he had to explain. "Alone, please" he glared at Adrian who scowled and patted a hand on my shoulder before giving me the is-this-ok look. Adrian went around the corner and I turned back to Dimitri to see what he had to say.

After that little 'talk', I took Adrian by the hand and dragged him down the hallways, searching every corner of the narrow corridor. Trying to get the image of making out with Adrian out of my head, whatmore the idea of me enjoying that. I could feel him smirking behind me, but I was sure he wasn't going to comment on it, but he did.

"Little dhampir, that was... something" he was using his smug I-am-awesome-for-doing-that tone. "Was kissing me one of your lifetime achievements? Well here's some points to spend on yourself" I applauded sarcastically at my remark regarding The Sims 3. I have been playing that at Lissa's dorm way too much over the holidays, speaking of Lissa, where the fuck is she? She better not be shagging Christian in some other spot they found. I thought to myself before sitting on the carpeted floor in the hallway with my back against the wall, I gave Adrian a do-not-do-anything glare before slipping into Lissa's mind. As much as I hated the idea of being in Lissa's head when she's about to have sex with Christian, I would've prefered _that _over _this_...

_Is Victor out? Is he back for me? What if he tortures me again? What if I completely lose my mind this time? Where's Rose? I hope she doesn't get hurt..._

_Rose if you're here and listening, I'm scared, I was talking to one of the royals at the party then Adrian came and told me that you left coz you were feeling sick, I continued talking to the royals and after the party ended I walked out of the ballroom and made my way to Christian's room then there was darkness, someone out a bag over my head, I screamed and struggled but they knocked me out cold..._

_Rose, I'm scared, help me please. Work with Adrian to find me, since the both of you are the only ones who can contact me. Tell Christian not to worry so much, you know how he gets...As much as I love you to stay with me, you should probably go and try find me._

And with that she mentally pushed me out of her head. Judging by the darkness, sounds and everything, Lissa was in someone's car trunk. Worst part of it was, I have no idea where she's headed. I got out of her head and sighed. Leave it to Lissa to be worrying about _me _when she's the one being held captive.

"What did Belikov want with you before?" Adrian was staring down at me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you later" I mumbled before he helped me off the ground.

Something else at the back of my mind bothered me, how did Dimitri know it was a lust charm? Who gave me that bracelet? I don't remember putting it on. Adrian doesn't have the brains or Earth magic to make one nor would he get one just to have a make out session with me, as he said to me earlier, "Part of the fun of getting you, my Little dhampir, is how hard it is." Did Dimitri come after me because he wanted to apologize and tell me he loved me and this is all just an act or did he follow Adrian?

**Dimitri POV**

I can't believe that arrogant royal brat got _his_ hands all over her, not to mention how much they were both enjoying it, _my _Roza was enjoying it. I clenched my fists as I made my way to the security office, even though I have Tasha, I still care about my Roza's wellbeing, and being with that Ivashkov is way out of the question.

I calmed myself down by thinking that it was all just the lust charm at work, good thing I decided to follow that Ivashkov boy, or this would've gotten further than it had seeing as he was trying to unlock his room door. I gritted my teeth at the repulsive things that could've taken place in Ivashkov's room that night. I thought back to what I said to Roza to clear things up about my feelings and why I moved onto Tasha.

"Roza..."

"Don't call me _that_" she gave me a glare so cold that it put her mother's to shame.

"Roza, I want you to know that I didn't use you, I just fell in love with Tasha" I reasoned with her.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, coz I've already heard that" she said coldly. Then something in me snapped.

"Look, I would've loved you and stayed with you if you agreed with my plan to run away together"

"What about Lissa?" she screeched.

"Roza..." I cupped her cheek in my hand before she jerked it away. "You can't have things both ways, you know how distracted we'd get if we're in love and busy staring at each other while guarding her from Strigois" I saw a hint of realisation in her eyes before it went back to the raging one.

"So you just cut all your feelings for me like that?" she clicked her fingers.

"I still care for you but probably in a mentor or fatherly way" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Well, thanks for the _talk_, Comrade" she spat before walking in the same direction Adrian went. She'll calm down sooner or later and when she's simmered down I'm sure she'll talk to me again, seeing as time heals everything... after all she won't be able to avoid me nor Tasha since we're staying _and _teaching at the academy starting next term.

But someone's voice brought me back to the security room.

"There's the princess and..." the security dhampir was cut off by another.

"Oh lord... we have to inform the Queen."

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Ew, Dimitri POV lol... I'm starting to like the idea of writing in gen****eral POV whatever its called, third person? lol coz it's just awesomer... maybe I'll do that with all my fics or just one.. opinions?**

**They are taking consideration to making VA a movie, richelle mead gave the rights to the company and I don't want that to happen.. what if it ends up gay like twilight? what if adrian isn't a hot guy? and also gotta wait till the second movie for adrian lol damn.. BUT THERE IS HOPE... the producer is the dude who made transformers 1 and 2 so it MIGHT be good... opinions?**

**I had a 6 hr msn convo with my friend who won't shut up about Harry Potter, while I couldn't shut up about Tokio Hotel and how sexy Tom is now. So my dreams that night were infected by HP... I was Hermione, Harry and Ron were gay for each other and I was getting married to Draco Malfoy**

**WTF? ****Yah just thought I might fill you in with my crazy dreams and random shit that I blabbler on about. **

**People who normally review my stories, go ahead and skip this part and review :)**

**To non-reviewers: Please review or I will torture you with 500 word updates MONTHLY... I never knew I would stoop so low like this but I am pretty sick of getting hundreds of views and like 5 reviews. HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT TO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON THE CHAPTER OR TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED OR HATED IT?**

**Sorry no flames for that comment please. I'm just really pissed, look at it from my POV, spending like 6hrs typing 3000 word chapters while you're holidaying in asia(I should be out shopping like a mad child since the shops are open till 10pm but nooo, I'm writing for you ungrateful non-reviewers)**

**uhh regards,  
TheOriginalPrincess.**

Yeah you don't deserve my love anymore. Nice one, just wrecked my day and I'm pissed as fuck now so expect the other updates to be more twisted and confusing because when I'm pissed my unstable side comes out and that side of me loves blood... no wait both sides of me loves blood.. lol I was looking at my bro's flesh at the hospital and I told him it looked tasty, doctors were like . . . and I was like what it does... ok i'm starting to sound like a total psycho which i'm not i know that because i've had a year of counselling.. long story...message me LOL.

**BTW Rose Melissa Ivashkov (one of the best writers on fanfic) is disappointed in you guys lol... just thought you should know.**


	9. Chapter 9: That's All I Needed To Hear

**Holy shit I think this is the best chapter that I've written yet. The crazy idea came up to me while I was in a conversation with Charlotte Ivashkov on msn. Thank you all who've been spreading the message about my fics and trying to get people to review, I'm glad more people actually reviewed for the previous chapter. 175 views and 22 reviews, could be better but I'm not gonna complain though my threat to give you 500 word monthly still stands if you guys don't review at all.**

**So thank you all for reviewing hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
****  
Personal thank-you shoutouts to derekandchloe4ever (for getting me new readers), Jasmine-Dec31 (for reviewing EVERY chapter for all 6 of my fics), Rose Melissa Ivashkov (also for getting new readers) and everyone else who reviewed.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, like I said, I'm typing on WordPad since Word '07 totally expired on me, so there's no spell check not to mention I gotta put in capitals myself how gay.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Adrian and I ran around the lodge, asking anyone we saw if they saw Lissa. No one knew, but a thought lingered in my mind. Something Victor mentioned about the lust charm, about how it was used to intensify the feelings people shared and also about how it wouldn't work if we didn't harbour feelings for one another. That scared me the most.

I do not and will not fall for this royal, drunk, womanizing idiot. I took a glance at Adrian who was walking next to me, his face was a calm but I could sense his distress under that angelic face. Wait, angelic? I meant loathsome.

"Adrian... About that kiss..."

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it or remember it, little dhampir" he sighed and quickened his pace.

"Adrian" I grabbed him by the elbow to stop him.

"Look, we'll sit and talk about it later if you want ok? I'm sure finding Lissa or at least clues on her whereabouts take priority now, for you anyway" his face hardened at me. I winced at his words, even though they weren't harsh something in me felt... I don't know... hurt? Rejected? God damn it, Rose. He's Adrian fucking Ivashkov, he can probably make up your loss with a million other skanky girls who are more than willing to do more than heavy making out on a ski lodge's carpeted-exclusive-Ivashkov-wing-floor, under the influence of a lust charm.

"Ok..." I said lamely.

**Dimitri POV**

I had to go to Court immediately to inform the Queen that _she_ has taken the Princess.

"It's Guardian Belikov, I request to speak to the Queen immediately" I said into the phone.

"It's late, can you leave a message and I'll let her know first thing in the morning?"

"Damn it, Valerie. It's urgent, _she_ has made an appearance in the Princess's life"

"I'll get her right away"

"Tatiana, speaking"

"Your Highness, I apologize for calling at this hour, but it seems that the Princess has been kidnapped by _her_."

"You're positive of this?" she gasped.

"We have security footage, my men has emailed them to the staff at Court"

"I'm watching it right now, that's obviously a man, Guardian Belikov" she pointed out.

"Yes I can tell that much, Your Highness. I recognise the man who replaced my job as _her_ Guardian"

"Guardian Valentin?"

"Positive, Your Highness"

"Well I guess we can't avoid it now that she's found Vasilisa, but this may be a good thing because Lissa would be able to vote in the board..." she let out a sigh.

The Queen told me not to worry and how the Princess wasn't going to get hurt for sure. I hung up and clenched my fists angrily, if anything happened to her, I'd have failed my charge, twice.

I was told to get some rest by all the Guardians and I retired to my quarters, to find Tasha asleep on the double bed, waiting for me. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and she stirred, blinking a couple of times before fully waking up.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's five past two, Tash" I rubbed her forehead with my thumb before sitting on my side of the bed and heaving a sigh. I took my shoes and socks off and got under the covers.

"She found Vasilisa" I murmured.

"She as in _her_?" Tasha gasped.

"The Queen said not to worry, that it'll be a good thing 'cause Lissa will be able to vote on the council"

"I guess we'll have to see how things play out"

I fell asleep after, my mind pondered on what happened that night and ultimately into a dream with Victor, it was when he was in prison talking to me and Roza about the lust charm. I stiffened upon realising what he said.

_The charm doesn't make you fall in love, it just enhances whatever feelings you have for each other into something more..._

I jolted awake and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

No way...

**Lissa POV**

"Who are you?" I asked in a raspy voice, my throat was dry. I felt someone put a glass of water in my hand, if only I had water element instead of spirit, I could use it right now, maybe if I didn't have spirit, people wouldn't be coming after me all the time and no one would get hurt, not Rose, not Christian. My mind was scarred by the image of Christian lying bloodied on the floor the first time Victor had taken me.

Then it hit me if I didn't have spirit, Rose wouldn't be alive, I wouldn't have known Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mason or Mia. I'd be alone in this world...

I gulped down the water quickly and someone took the empty glass out of my hands.

"Do you have her, Val?" A female spoke.

"Yes, Liss" Liss? What the hell? Val removed the blindfold and I squinted my eyes under the fluroscent lights, to find a tall man with platinum blonde hair, he stood about 6' 4 and next to him was a girl who looked a couple of years older than me, her locks were wavy curls and she had long hair and a curvy body unlike most Morois. What striked my attention was the colour of her eyes.

Jade green.

Just like mine, just like Andre's... just like my father's.

**Rose POV**

"We got a lead on who has taken the princess and the Queen told Guardian Belikov not to worry about it" someone told me and Adrian. I did a doubletake and glared hard.

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that? She got kidnapped and the Queen wants me to relax?" I snarled and grabbed the poor guy by the collar, damn that Queen Bitch. Adrian loosened my grip from the guy and told him to leave before he got on my bad side.

"Little dhampir, I think you need some rest, Belikov and Lissa has taken a lot out of you" he sighed and put an arm around my shoulder, which I let, and began walking me to his room, since we were closer to that.

"You can have the bed" he pointed. I looked confused for a second.

"What brought this on? Afraid I might bite?" I grinned evilly.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me" he headed over to the couch and I stared at the spot where he last stood. What is up with him? Why am I so troubled by his lack of attention? I should be celebrating.

"'Night, Ivashkov" I called out.

"Sweet dreams, little dhampir" I could sort of hear a small hint of humour in that.

**Lissa POV**

"You must be scared, don't worry we won't hurt you, I'm sorry if I scared you, it was the only way I could finally meet you" her jade green eyes were sad, Valentin went to her side and comforted her.

"You had to do it" he patted her shoulder.

"She must think I'm a bad older sister now" she cried a little.

"What?" for once in my life, I screeched the Rose Hathaway way.

"Oh, where are my manners, Annalisse Dragomir" she hugged me. "Your older sister" she pulled back and smiled.

"I don't have any sisters, I only had Andre" I said in confusion. She bit on her bottom lip and a small frown creased her forehead. "Well... I'm an illegitimate child, my mother died in a car crash, everyone said it was suicide but I'm not convinced" she fidgeted.

"I'm sorry" I uttered out before she looked at me and smiled. "It's okay" she smiled genuinely.

"What're we gonna do now?" Valentin asked her.

"Go back to the lodge? Tell the Queen I've finally met my sister? I don't know... what do you think?"

"I think we should go back to the lodge my friends would be worried about me"

"Okay" she nodded.

**Rose POV**

There was an urgent rap at the frontdoor and I heard Adrian groaning awake, he's obviously not going to answer it, I forced myself out of bed and sneered at Adrian and threw my pillow at him as I walked past. I opened the door to find Lissa, some buff guardian and some girl who looked like an older version of Lissa.

"Liss...?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hi, Rose" she smiled and wave, I heard Adrian fall off the couch and stumble over to my side.

"What do you mean "Hi, Rose", where have you been? Do you have _any_ idea how long we looked for you?" I snapped.

She looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I think you need to make me a new ring, we've been worried about you, glad you're back, have you seen Christian? Who're they by the way?" I said after taking a deep breathe

"Jeez Rose, enough with 20 questions" she laughed and looked at Adrian.

"I can tell you've been looking for me" she gave us both a look. We were still wearing our clothes from the party, our hair was a mess and our clothes were crinkled from sleep. "I will make you a new ring later, no I haven't seen Christian and _this_ is my older sister Annalisse and her guardian, Valentin."

Adrian and I laughed together for a second before he spoke. "Oh god, cousin. Did you hit your head or something?" he said between laughs. Then I remembered what I thought of when I opened the door. 'Some girl who looked like an older version of Lissa'.

"Shut up for a second, Adrian" I smacked him on the arm without taking my eyes off Annalisse who seemed to be enjoying the exchange between Adrian and I while her guardian stared in awe about how I was treating an Ivashkov and Lissa.

I grabbed Lissa and push her so she was standing side by side with Annalisse, they were the same height, they had the same hair colour and not to mention the same jade green eyes. Those eyes were unique to only Dragomirs.

"Shit." I heard Adrian mutter, he probably noticed it too.

"Explain" I said as we sat in Adrian's living room.

"She kidnapped me only so she could see me because Tatiana restricted her from meeting me because she's an illegitimate child of my father's, only the Queen and people of authority in Court knows about her." Lissa said as she sipped her Coke. Adrian was sitting with his elbow on the armrest and chin in his palm, he was staring intensely at Annalisse who shied away from his gaze behind Valentin.

The way he looked at her angered me. I never cared who Adrian looked at before, it's probably just spirit getting to me. "So how old are you, Annelisse?" Adrian spoke.

"I'm 21 this year" she was still clutching to Valentin's arm as if she was scared. But I'll give it to her that she was hot for a Moroi, her body was curvier than most and her skin was slighty tanned and she was a Dragomir, perfect for Adrian, unlike me, a dhampir. Woah what the hell is wrong with me.

Adrian looked more interested the moment she said she was 21. I sighed in annoyance and cleared my throat. Lissa raised an eyebrow at me. While Adrian was busy staring at Annalisse, there was banging at the frontdoor.

"Open up, Ivashkov!" the three of us sighed in unison, it was Christian.

"Hold your horses, Pyro" I sighed as I opened the door. Only to be pushed out of the way, Adrian caught my arm in time to steady me, I think he noticed my heart skipping a beat the moment our skin made contact. He smiled lazily at me before running a hand through his hair.

"Lissa!" he ran and she was in his arms in a second. Then it was Adrian's turn to clear his throat at the kissing couple. Lissa smiled sheepishly before sitting down with Christian and explaining everything again to Christian, who reacted the same way Adrian and I did.

"So... what now?" I looked up at everyone. It's not everyday a princess gets kidnapped by her own sister and is let off by authorities. "Tatiana said she might allow me to stay with you at the academy till you graduate, then help you with royal duties when you move to Court" Annalisse smiled widely.

Then I realised why the Queen didn't go after her, she knew about Annalisse's existance and how Lissa needed a surviving member in the family to be on the Council. Queen Bitch did the right thing for once and not only that she was also right about something else - I _am _a smart person.

"Court, huh?" Adrian grinned. I stood up and left the room.

**Lissa POV**

"What's wrong with Rose?" I look at the door which Rose slammed a minute ago.

"Maybe it's her time of the month" Christian joked but stopped when I turned to glare at him.

"I don't know..." Adrian sighed, he explained the whole lust charm thing, which Annalisse apologized for, it appears that Valentin slipped it on Rose while Annalisse compelled her. She has earth magic like Victor, hence she was able to make it. But she explained how it wouldn't have worked if both parties didn't have feelings for each other and Adrian's eyes widened before he smiled from ear to ear.

"You guys know your way out, I'll see you guys at breakfast" Adrian stood up and left the room.

"Let's go get you a room, Liss" I said to my sister, it felt weird talking to a sibling you never knew existed but it felt good because I've always wanted a sister.

**Rose POV**

"Little dhampir" I heard him running towards me.

"What now, Adrian?" I sighed in defeat.

"What's up with you? You've been cranky since Lissa came back" his tone was something between annoyance, excitement for something and surprise.

"Just go back and have fun talking with _Annalisse_" he flinched and then made a face, damn, he must've noticed me saying her name with a disapproving tone. But seriously what is up with me I'm acting like a-

"-jealous girlfriend" was all I heard from Adrian since I was so caught up with my own thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked and shifted my eyes from the floor to Adrian's emerald eyes. They looked kinda angry yet they look like they're hiding something behind them.

"I said, why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?" he couldn't help a smirk, which made my anger flare.

"I am most certainly _not_ acting like a jealous girlfriend, Adrian Ivashkov. You can screw _every _girl in this lodge and I won't give a damn." I yelled without making eye contact.

"Oh really? Enlighten me on how much you know about the lust charm and how it works, my little dhampir" he said in a sarcastic manner that he's never used on me. He's obviously pissed.

"I-I... I hope you haven't gone from clove cigarrettes to pot because you're being delusional, _everything_ about you is infruriating" I couldn't bring myself to talk about how the charm enhanced feelings, but I knew that he knew that much. I turned to walk away but his steel grip prevented me from doing so.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that you're not acting like a jealous girlfriend" he yelled back and tugged at my arm roughly to pull me towards him.

I turned to glare at him. I looked him in the eye and started.

"I am not acting like a... jealous... girlfriend" damn my mouth and mind for hesitating so much.

"That's all I needed to hear" he said before he cupped my chin and brought my lips to his for another kiss. Except this time, we weren't under the influece of any charms.

**End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Ok I would look for a sweet song to go with this but it's like 2:50am and I gotta wake up at 7:30am not to mention I'm going shopping for the entire day so I would like to say I'm totally screwed.**

**Please review, I stayed up late just to satisfy your needs for another chapter... I'll give you a pixelated cookie if you do?**

**Anyways so who liked this chapter and the lil twist regarding Lissa's illegitimate sibling from Spirit Bound (since it's not mentioned, I made it a hot girl, since derekloveschloe4ever made the one in her fic a hot guy haha) If you're free go check out her fic, it's called Only You. Don't forget to review hers as well as mine.**

**I will write my half of 'Living On A Dream Of Hate' tomorrow if I can think of something, since Rose Melissa Ivashkov left me a hard thing to think about. I also need to update my most popular fic(according to votes on my profile) 'Hundred Reasons To Cry, Thousand Reasons To Smile' it's been 2 months since I updated, so sorry, I apologize to the people who keep messaging me for the next chapter.**

**All my love (yes I love you guys again since you reviewed, I'm an easy one to please aren't I?)  
TheOriginalPrincess.**


	10. Apologies for the absence but I'm back!

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. I have been ressurected and such... I'm sorry that I've been away from Fanfic for over a year without notice. I will update my stories as soon as I'm ready to, which might be in a week or two. Maybe this week if we're lucky. I'm on my last week of term 2 holidays and I have a lot of holiday homework to catch up on. I've still gotta read through my fics one by one to remember what's happened in them and try to recollect what I had in store for them and I also gotta repost them since I've matured over the year of mysterious absence and will fix up spelling and/or grammar mistakes. (I'm doing English Literature in my senior yr next yr, since I'm in Yr 11 now, it's just a fail-safe if I fail at fashion designing coz then I'll be writing epic books... hopefully)

Glad to be back, why am I back? I was bored today at 2am and decided to check my email thats attached to fanfic and found it spammed with more than 100 mail. I went through each and every one of my messages and reviews that's been posted. Believe me, I'd reply to all of them as I usually do but at this hour of the night? No. They might end up looking like drunk texts, not only is it now 2:40am, it's cold since it's winter, and morning + winter = 5 degrees and therefore cold and stiff fingers so everything I type ends up in jumbles. How did I type this you say? Microsoft Word spellcheck.

I think that covers everything, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who was looking forward to an update after literally 1 year.

Sincerely,

TheOriginalPrincess.


End file.
